Disaster!
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Karena has improved a whole lot a month after her adventure inside a television. But when ninja turtle Donatello transports to her dimension from his own, he asks the high school senior to help him find his family...in different movies. Will they find the brothers in time, or will the escaped Magician trap them forever? Also features characters from "LOTR" and "Tangled."
1. Introduction: Donatello Returns

**This is a sequel to "Catastrophe!" I hope you'll like this one, though I may go more in depth with this one since this is NOT an assignment, unlike the prequel. Let me know what you guys think! Right now, yes, my OC is in this as well as the Ninja Turtles. No spoilers! Suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**I do not own any of the Ninja Turtle-related stuff, only my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

****It has been a month since I came back from my adventure in a television set, in which I learned that anyone can learn anything from a movie or show. I had a more open mind, and I became more opinionated than ever before. I even increased my scores on the ACT and the SAT, thanks to more vocabulary from the movies. I was finally getting ready to graduate high school next month.

But you won't believe what happened today during my three-day weekend from school. Yes, my day went normal: I went to work at Wendy's, I hung out with my best friend, and I went to the movies to see "Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2," which was really good. But when I got home, I saw a shadow in my apartment. I cautiously walked in, locked the door, and sneaked over to where the shadow was at. The person must've heard me, for the shadow moved as well. I approached the person, and I karate-kicked him. Unfortunately for me, the person blocked my attack and pinned me to the ground on my back. I found myself looking at a familiar face: green, scaly skin, chocolate-colored eyes, and he holding a bo staff. I gasped with delight when he showed his smile with the tooth gap.

"Donnie?"

"Hey, Karena," Donnie replied. "Sorry if I scared you."

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry for scaring _you_," I assured him while getting up. "What are you doing here, my friend?"

"We have a problem," Donnie answered, turning his smile into a frown. "My brothers and I were facing the Shredder when he sent all of us into different dimensions...or movies. I managed to find a way to get to your dimension from "The Clone Wars." Yeah, my staff broke while fighting battle droids...not quite like the Kraang; these droids are much more advanced in technology than the Kraang are, but they lack IQ's."

I giggled, and I also sighed to myself, remembering the time I had to face battle droids alongside Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was so scared that I was pulled into Moria!

"So, I'm wondering," Donnie interrupted my thoughts. "Where am I?"

I smiled. "You're in my apartment in Los Angeles, California."

"And you're only seventeen?" Donnie asked.

"Eighteen, actually," I replied. "I decorated the whole thing myself...except for the television." Donatello was in awe, but he was still disappointed that he couldn't find his family.

"So where do you think your brothers are at?" I asked the purple clad turtle. He sighed in shame.

"I don't know. Unfortunately, my inventions aren't very useful in this situation."

I then thought of an idea. I approached the place where I had hidden the strange television remote, the one that the jailed Magician had invented, and I grabbed it.

"Karena, weren't you supposed to put it away for good?"

"No, Donnie," I replied with determination. "Not when your brothers are stuck...wait, what about April?"

"She's in the lair with Splinter," Donnie replied. It's been awhile since I've seen her, but I was glad she was safe in the sewers of New York.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" I asked eagerly. "Let's go."

I gave the remote to Donnie, and he pushed the button that formed the vortex. In a flash, we were in another world.

* * *

**Feel free to read and review! Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers

**I do not own anything related to "The Lord of the Rings" or the "Ninja Turtles" or "Wonder Woman." I only own my OC. Enjoy! Btw, if I don't give a good description of the battle described below, I apologize for that.**

* * *

"Well, what do you know?" I remarked. "We landed in a rainstorm!"

"Worse," Donnie replied. "A battle. I believe this is the Battle of Helm's Deep." _Great...the bloodiest battle in history._

We were approached by a man who kind of looked like Elegost, the Dunedain ranger I had met in Moria a month ago, but he looked older and more skilled. He also looked very suspicious.

"A woman and a huge turtle," he remarked. "How did you get here?"

"I'm Karena and this is Donatello, son of Yoshi," I introduced ourselves. "We're looking for a friend."

"Yes," Donnie chimed in. "Leonardo, Raphael, and or Michelangelo. They all look like me, but with different colored masks."

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the man replied in return. "I have seen one of your kind, Donatello. He is a great warrior, for I sparred with him before, just a few hours ago."

"What weapons does he hold?" Donnie asked.

"He wielded two blades," Aragorn answered. "He is very skilled and will serve us well in this battle."

"Leonardo!" I exclaimed. "May we see him?"

"Unfortunately, we have to stay in our positions in the Deeping Wall," Aragorn replied. "Do you have arms?"

"Technically, everyone has arms connected to their bodies that are used to-" I cut Donnie off his speech about body parts, which would be very obvious to everyone.

"Donatello wields the bo staff, but it broke on the way here. I have nothing."

"Maybe we can help." We heard a voice, and we turned around to see a man, a female elf, and a woman. The man and the elf were very familiar to me, but I had never met the woman before.

"Berethor! Idrial!" I cried out and I hugged them.

"Explanation, please," Donnie and the woman demanded with a confused look and an angry glare respectively.

"Karena, this is Morwen of Rohan," Berethor gestured the woman, and I shook hands with her.

"This is Donatello," I gestured to Don. "Don, this is Berethor of Gondor and Idrial of Lothlorien, and you've already met Morwen." All three warriors bowed, and Don returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you," Donnie responded. "So what's going on here?"

"There's no time to explain," Idrial said. "Are you gifted with a sword, Donatello?"

"I'm afraid only a little bit," Donnie replied with a deep look.

"Take my bow and arrows then," Idrial told him, and she gave him one of her weapons. "And for you, Karena, is one of Berethor's swords. It's much better than the one he gave you last time we met."

"Thank you, milady," Don and I said at the same time, and we took our posts, ready for battle.

The Battle of Helm's Deep took forever just to get it started. Everyone on the Wall was ready to shoot out arrows at the enemy, the Uruk-hai. As Aragorn gave out commands and words of valor, I started shivering not only of the cold, but also of fear. Donnie also had a disturbing look on his face. I had wondered if he would've preferred to face battle droids or Uruk-hai. As we waited, one of our men had accidentally shot an arrow, and the Uruks started setting up ladders along the wall. They were rapidly coming up the ladders and attacking us with all their might, especially the ones with only a helmet one; I was told they were called the Berserkers. Donnie and I have tried to find a way to kill the enemy with our weapons, but only doing that was tiring...that was until an elf, Legolas, approached us with a tip.

"They are weak in the neck," Legolas said.

"Also, fight the man inside," Donnie added in. "For ninjas have always battled men in armor."

Since then, we have had more luck with destroying the enemy. I was eventually back to back with Morwen, who was a very skilled thief and also kept knocking off the ladders with all her might in her feet.

"Let us go further down and help those in need," Morwen suggested. I had agreed with her until I saw a disturbance; a berserker with a bomb was heading toward the wall! Legolas tried to shoot the berserker down, but the berserker didn't even flinch and destroyed the wall. Luckily, I managed to hold on to the edge of the damaged wall and remained to fight those who were still on it. It wasn't until then that I hadn't seen the purple clad genius in a while. I looked for five minutes while defeating other Uruks until I finally spotted Donatello...on the ground with Berethor and Aragorn, charging toward the Uruk army. As I made my way to help my friends, I heard someone yelling my name as well as Morwen's; Elegost and Hadhod, another friend I had met, were rushing toward us.

"Aragorn needs help at the main gate," Elegost explained in the calmest way possible without getting slapped at.

"If the main gate is breached," Hadhad chimed in. "Then we're toast, as you would say, Lady Karena."

I couldn't hold back the laugh I had in my throat, but I also needed to focus. Donnie finally made his way up to where I was and we started to head to the main gate. When we reached our destination, our frowns turned into happy smiles; we had found Leonardo! Our smiles turned back to frowns when we saw Leo valiently fighting a cave troll! Berethor joined Leo and Aragorn, and Donnie, Morwen, and I managed to wipe out the Uruks surrounding the trolls. Leo finally saw us, gave us a smirk, and delivered the killing blow to the troll. He then approached us and gave us a quick hug, but our adventure here wasn't over yet. The gate was breached, and now our goal was to protect the women and children from the bloodiest enemy.

We continued to fight all night long as we continued to try to hold the Uruks off the Keep as long as we could. All of the sudden, the rain went away, and the sun was starting to rise. Leo and Donnie turned around toward the light, Aragorn murmured something about Gandalf the White. I then remembered the quote, "Look to my coming on the 5th day at first light" or something like that. He had a man of Rohan, Eomer, with him and a lot of Rohirrim soldiers. It distracted the Uruks, and we managed to finish off the remaining Uruks in the fortress. The Battle was finally won!

All of us were so tired, especially myself. I was so sore in my arms, my legs, and my stomach, and also the fact that I haven't had any sleep since I had woken up for school back home, and this was making my health worse. Leo and Donnie, on the other hand, managed to stay awake throughout the entire thing without any problems.

Donnie and I gave our weapons back to their respective owners, and we happened to run into Aragorn on the way to the Keep.

"Thank you for fighting for us, Karena and Donatello," Aragorn smiled. "And to you, Leonardo, you will always be remembered."

"Thank you, Lord Aragorn," Leo smiled.

"It was great fighting alongside you, Karena," Idrial told me as Don gave her the bow and arrows back. "I look forward to meeting you again another time."

"We'll see where fate will take me," I replied with a smirk, and I started to approach Morwen.

"It was nice meeting you, Ren and Don," Morwen said, giving us nicknames. She then sighed and frowned. "There is nothing left for me here."

"What do you mean?" Don asked. "What happened?"

Morwen was not ashamed to tell her story. She was actually originally from Gondor where her father had served the steward until her family was banished due to her betrothed being banished as well. They remained in Rohan until their village was destroyed by wild men of Dunland and wargs, wolf-like creatures. Morwen was in pursuit of finding her parents along with Berethor's help, but unfortunately, they had found her parents' corpses instead of their lives.

"You two are quite skilled with the weapons here," Morwen complimented.

"Donatello, Leonardo, and I are not from Middle-Earth actually. I am from the planet Earth, where I learned ninjits,u while the Turtles are from a television show, which takes place on my planet. They were also trained in ninjitsu."

"Television show?" Morwen asked, looking very confused. "Is that land?"

"It's entertainment in Karena's world as well as in our world," Leonardo replied.

"Another adventure of yours, I'm assuming?" Berethor joined in.

"Yes," I replied. "Only it's more like Donatello's adventure than it is mine."

"My brothers and I were facing an old enemy of our teacher's," Don explained. "He sent us to different dimensions, which is how Leo ended up here. I managed to find Karena and ask for help. Now we just need to find our other brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo."

"We wish you luck on your journey," Berethor replied with a grin.

"Thank you, Thor," Leo replied. We all bowed and waved good-bye, and Donnie pushed the button. We did go into a different movie, but this time, we were on an island, and the temperature was perfect! Eventually, a young woman rushed over and slowed down when she spotted us. She looked a lot like Lynda Carter, and she was very muscular.

"Are you Wonder Woman?" I asked.

"Why, yes," the woman replied with calmness in her voice. "But please, call me Diana."

"I'm Karena Edwards, and this is Leonardo and Donatello Hamato."

"Nice to meet you all," Diana smiled. "But men are forbidden in Paradise Island."

"So if we asked you if you have seen another one of our kind," Leo asked. "You'd say, 'no you haven't?'"

"I'm so sorry," Diana replied. "There are no humanoid turtles on this island. I wish you luck in finding him." She paused for a moment and stared at me with concern. "Karena, are you all right? You're quite wounded and in need of rest. Same for you two. I'll try to see if my mother can help."

We took off after the Amazon warrior to look for hospitality, which I hoped would be good not only for myself, but also for the male ninja turtles.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far. So we found Leo! Who do you think Karena and her friends are going to find next? Wait and find out next chapter!**


	3. Wonder Woman

**I do not own anything related to the "Ninja Turtles" or "Wonder Woman." I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

****"So your mission is to find your brothers in different...movies?"

We were all sitting on very comfortable chairs in the queen's office. We were called in after a three-hour nap to answer some questions about who we were and where we're from. I thought Hippolyta had trouble around Leo and Don because they're male at first, but she eventually got comfortable.

"Yes," Donnie answered. "Our enemy had a device that transported us to different movies. I used one of my inventions to go to Karena's home to ask for help. We found Leo in the middle of a battle in a place called Helm's Deep...it was the bloodiest battle as a matter of fact. We weren't able to move on until the battle was won, thanks to a few friends Karena had met about a month ago."

"How long was the battle?" Diana asked.

"All night long," I answered with a dread in my voice. "What made it worse was the rainstorm. We fought until daylight and help came."

"Your majesty!" A guard came in with worry in her voice. "There's a man on our island. He kept saying stuff about getting revenge on somebody. He said that she was some kind of high school student."

"The Magician?" I asked with fear.

"But that's impossible!" Donnie exclaimed. "He was in jail back in our world with no way out. His remote was destroyed."

"We gotta get you out of here, Karena," Leo recommended.

"Too late!" Hippolyta drew her bow and arrows that were hidden behind her desk, Leo unsheathed his swords, and Diana spun to turn into Wonder Woman. The now-free Magician was entering the room, and I sure was ready to fight my foe.

"Karena, you have to stay back," Donnie told me, but I didn't accept his words...not this time.

"Don't you remember the time I actually defeated the Magician? If I can beat him once, I can beat him again. I'm much better prepared now than I was a month ago." Donnie and I exchanged glares for about twenty seconds until Donnie finally gave his consent for me to fight. I wondered if he was that protective over April back in his world as he was with me just now.

And so the fight started. As much as Don's fists were full of might and Leo's katana blades were making some awesome "swooshes," they were knocked down easily. Diana and her mother had a stronger fight. With the gifts of the Greek gods, they were able to block most of the Magician's magic, but they weren't enough to defeat the Magician. I was the only one left, and I was approaching my foe, ready to defend myself.

"Aren't you supposed to be behind bars?" I taunted my foe as I attacked with my fists and my feet.

"On the contrary, dear Karena," the Magician replied back. "It is you who should be behind bars. The Shredder believed me when I told him about you, so he let me out of that boring prison cell."

I was about to ask who the Shredder was, but I remembered that he is a foe of the Turtles'. I froze, and the turtles were in shock, even as the Magician struck me down. The only question I had was this: was the remote rebuilt and did the Shredder used it? Or did the Magician have enough magic to invent a new powerful remote?

"Looks like I win this battle," the Magician declared with an evil chuckle, but then he gasped and cried out in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Donnie punching him in the stomach and taking out the remote.

"We have to go now!"

Don, Leo, and I were sucked into the vortex, leaving the Magician in Paradise Island, and we landed in the middle of a joyous occasion. At least it was better than a bloody battle...

* * *

**Which movie do you find they landed in? Next chapter will be coming up soon!**


	4. Tangled

**Sorry about not uploading for a few days; I had a massive load of Shakespeare homework (I read "Macbeth"; WAY too many murders for me!). Anyway, I apologize (again) if this chapter is VERY short. *I do not own anything related to the Turtles or "Tangled." Enjoy!**

* * *

****"Are we in the medieval times?" Leo asked.

Yes, we were walking in a glorious kingdom, but I didn't think it was during the Medieval Era. As a matter of fact, everyone was happy, and the music was full of joy. Leo and I figured that we should see the king and queen and ask about Raph or Mikey. So we decided to walk toward the throne room. We eventually approached an area where a ton of people were dancing, and there were a few people who looked familiar, especially a man who was approaching us. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and he almost looked just like a man on the outlaw list...except for the nose. He passed us, while panicking for his life.

"Guys, we're in _Tangled_," I explained.

"Look!" Leo pointed to a corner. "There's Raph!"

We approached Raphael through the dance floor, and we found him sitting on a chair, not looking very interested in dancing. He looked up at us, and he immediately smiled.

"This is the best news I've had all day!" Raph exclaimed as he hugged each of us. "I kept being forced to dance with Rapunzel."

"There's more of you?" All of us turned around to face the voice us: Rapunzel. She was full of life, and her tied-back blonde hair, which is 70 feet long, described all of her. "This is wonderful! So who are you guys?"

"I'm Leonardo, and this is Donatello," Leo introduced all of us to the short woman. "We're Raphael's brothers. And this is a friend, Karena." I bowed in respect.

"It's very nice to meet you all!" Rapunzel replied with glee. "Come on! Be full of joy and finish this dance with us!" All of us instantly joined in on the fun. Raphael was hesitant, but he decided to give in. I danced with everybody, and I even got the compliment that I could be the queen's sister; I looked pretty much like her: brown hair and green eyes, and even the same height, if not shorter.

We finished the dance, and all of us decided to catch up on our stories. Don had found me, and we found Leo and a few friends from _The Two Towers_. We transported to _Wonder Woman_, where we had a fight with the now-free Magician, and then we came here and found Raph. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Mikey anywhere.

A few minutes later, we were approached by the queen, and she welcomed us to join her and her husband for the lighting of the lanterns, which signified the hopes of Rapunzel coming back to her home after being kidnapped the day of her birth. All of us were in awe after all the lanterns had been released into the sky. There were not only stars, but also sunlight in the sky. It felt very warming and very comforting. This would definitely be something I would like to do on a special occasion.

Then we decided that it was time to go. We thanked the royal couple for their hospitality, and Donnie pushed the button to go to the next movie.

* * *

**Do you think Mikey will be found in the next movie? Find out next!**


	5. Star Wars: The Clone Wars

**In this chapter, Karena reunites with a friend...again. I do not own anything related to the Turtles or "The Clone Wars." Enjoy!**

* * *

****"Yikes!" Donnie screamed. "Not again!"

"Again?!" Raph asked with a glare. "What do you mean, again?"

"This is _The Clone Wars_," I explained. "This is where Donnie was before he came to me."

"Where I lost my stick," Donnie grumbled.

"You mean this?" Just as we heard another familiar voice, Donnie got hit in the head. We all looked around the ground to see what hit Don as well as seeing the owner of the voice. I gasped as the owner was a friend I met a month ago. Instead of having dark brown hair with a braid at the side, he now had auburn-blonde short hair with a beard to match. He was wearing the armor of an army general.

"My staff!" Donnie exclaimed. "But how? It was broken."

"Never doubt the Jedi mind, young one," said the Jedi padawan, who was now a Jedi general. He then turned toward me, and he was in shock at my sight. "Karena?"

"Kenobi?" I responded as I walked over to him and shook his hand. "How are you, my friend?"

"Could be worse," Kenobi replied. "I'm trying to find Count Dooku."

"We're trying to find our brother, Michelangelo," Leo said. "Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone of your kind, uh...?"

"I'm Leonardo, this is Raphael, and this is Donatello," Leo gestured to his brothers, and they bowed in respect to the Jedi Master. Kenobi bowed back.

"We'll help you find Dooku," I suggested. "And maybe we can catch up while we're at it."

"Sounds like a plan," Obi-Wan smiled, and we took off.

It had been about ten or more years since Naboo was saved. Obi-Wan had taken Anakin Skywalker as his padawan learner, though Anakin does show some rebelliousness toward his master. They were tracking down Senator Amidala's assassin one day, which lead to the start of the Clone Wars, due to the assassin's 'employer' being a bounty hunter from Kamino, where the clones were made. Since then, the Jedi have been trying to end the war with help from Anakin's padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano. I had only told Kenobi that it had been a month since our last visit back in my world, and that I was getting ready to graduate school.

We approached a remote spot on whatever planet we were in, and we took a short rest. All of a sudden, both Leo and Obi-Wan paused, and they started to concentrate on the nature surrounding us.

"Count Dooku is near," Leo and Obi-Wan said at the same time. Obi-Wan turned around and looked at Leo in shock.

"Were you trained in the Jedi arts as well, Leonardo?" the Jedi Master asked. "You meditate very well."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Leo replied. "We were actually trained in the ninja arts. We move like the shadows, and we are very aware of the environment surrounding us.

"I'll have to learn that art one of these days," Obi-Wan said.

"Ninjitsu?" Donnie chimed in. "It's actually almost just like the Jedi fighting style. Only you guys have laser swords, while we have metal and wooden weapons."

"You mean 'lightsabers,' right?" Raph asked Donnie. "How can you not know that?" Raphael paused for a moment with fear in his mind. "Oh geez...if lightsabers can cut through anything..."

"We'll be killed!" I realized. "We gotta get out of here."

Just then, Dooku appeared and started fighting Kenobi. My group barely managed to get away from the two warriors, and Donnie rapidly pushed the button to be pulled into yet, another movie.

* * *

**Sorry, no Mikey yet. But we'll be able to find out if the group will find him soon...**


	6. Finding Mikey and Lewis

**I'm gonna be in depth with this movie the most since I absolutely LOVE this movie! So this one may be a few parts long. I do not own anything related to the Turtles or "Meet the Robinsons." Enjoy!**

* * *

We landed in a very huge yard, which I'm guessing would be the back yard because all four of us, especially Donnie, were staring at the back of a very huge house.

"What, does a billionaire live here?" Raph asked.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"Correction," I chimed in. "WHEN are we?"

"Wait," Donnie started to worry. "We're in the future? What century?"

"This a grave matter indeed!" All of a sudden, a very tall man in a superhero suit ran across the yard and approached a spaceship...while taking a pizza order on the phone. He stopped when he saw us, and he looked quite scared!

"Holy cow! You guys are turtles!" he exclaimed.

"That's right," Leo beamed proudly. "We're the turtles of justice!"

"Wow," Raph said sarcastically. "I mean...wow."

"Except for Mikey, our brother," Donnie chimed in. "Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry," said the pizza delivery superhero. "I haven't seen a turtle, but I really have to deliver this pizza, or it's free!"

"Well, where do we start?" I asked.

"Maybe I can help." All of us turned around to see a boy approaching us. He was the same height as I was, but he looked a little younger...maybe April's age, and he actually looked like a normal kid for being in the future...except for the cowlick in his black hair. He smirked, but it was a friendly smirk, and he shook hands with me.

"I'm Wilbur Robinson."

"I'm Karena Edwards, and this is Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello Hamato. They're brothers, looking for their other brother." They each shook hands with Wilbur, who was surprisingly not scared of the Turtles.

"Wait, you're not scared of us?" Leo asked the boy.

"I'm assuming that's a joke," Wilbur replied. "I trust your brother with my chargeball game, and he's really good at it. But, I'm undefeatable." He smiled proudly with a fist of his chest. "Anyway, different is like...the theme of the Robinson house. Our butler's an octopus!"

"There's your answer, chief," Raph replied to Leo.

"Oh yeah! I know why I'm out here," Wilbur said, raising his voice. "I'm looking for Lewis. I told him to stay in the garage, and now he's nowhere in sight!" I could tell Wilbur was pretty impatient about his friend. I thought of a suggestion to help him as well as me and my brothers.

"We'll help you find your friend, if you don't mind telling us when we are and where Mikey is."

"Are you guys from the past?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, no," I replied. "We'll tell you on the way."

We all took off toward what I thought was Wilbur's room, where Mikey was found playing that chargeball game Wilbur was talking about. The four brothers were so happy to see each other that Mikey lost his match. I smiled and waved at Mikey, and then I took a look around the room, which was space-themed...or maybe chargeball-themed. But I couldn't see the bed anywhere. Wilbur must've figured out what I was looking for, because he pushed a button on a remote that he held. All of a sudden, I was floating to a second floor, and there was the bed with a lamp by it. I was even tempted to look out the window to see part of the city, which was so majestic with really advanced technology. I hopped back on the platform, and I was put back on the first floor.

"I must say, Wilbur," I beamed. "Your room is amazing, especially with the view outside from your bed."

"Give credit to my dad," Wilbur replied smiling. "He made the whole place as it is now, according to our interests and what's best for us."

"This place is amazing!" Donnie chimed in. He then looked at what looks like a tube. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yup! Travel tubes," Wilbur answered. "Come on, let's find Lewis!"

Don, Wilbur, and I went up the travel tube, leaving the other three brothers in the room with the chargeball set; they were having WAY too much fun.

Unfortunately, the travel tube took us right up to a toilet...which grossed me out. We tried again, and we approached the living room, where we found three more people: Gaston, Wilbur's uncle, was busy shooting himself out of a cannon (Wilbur told us that Gaston was fascinated with meatballs...); Billie, Wilbur's great aunt, was trying to steer her "toy train" (it looked like the real thing!) back to the train room; and her husband, Joe, was just sitting in his chair "exercising" in front of the TV. Wilbur also explained that the superhero pizza guy was his uncle, Art, and he delivers intergalactic pizza for a living.

We approached another room, which was the "bakery" or kitchen. We found Wilbur's grandma, Lucille, baking cookies...while dancing with disco music. She looked like a really cute grandma with the pink hair up in a bun and having the time of her life. We moved on back outside where we met Wilbur's dog, who had glasses because 'his insurance won't pay for contacts;' Spike and Dmitri, trapped inside tree pots waiting for people to ring their doorbells; and Lefty, the butler Wilbur was talking about.

We had used travel tubes the whole time until now; we were now approaching the music room, which didn't have a travel tube, so we had to walk or run. I was told that Wilbur's mom, Franny had been teaching frogs music her whole life and continues to do so now.

"If you're not from the past," Wilbur asked. "Then where are you from?"

"We're actually from different worlds," I answered. "Same planet, but different worlds."

"Explain," Wilbur demanded with a raised eyebrow...again.

"Actually, where I come from is much like your world," I replied. "Only it's more like the past. The Hamato brothers come from a television show called the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," and Don here came to my world, which is NOT a movie, to ask for help. We found Leo in _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_, and Raph in _Tangled_. And now we found Mikey here in this movie, which I have never seen before."

"Oh good," Wilbur replied. "So you don't know what will happen to us?"

"Nope," Don and I replied at the same time.

"Whew! I think I'm starting to get the point of this. I've heard of time travel, which I do occasionally, but going from movie to movie? That sounds awesome! It'd be so cool to be part of the action."

"Karena," Donnie poked me in the shoulder. "This is _Meet the Robinsons_."

"That would explain all the Robinsons in the house," I replied, and Wilbur laughed. "Who haven't we met yet?"

"Let's see," the boy took a moment to think. "My dad Cornelius, my mom, my cousins-once-removed Laszlo and Tallulah, my great uncle and aunt Fritz and Petunia, who is a puppet, by the way, and my grandpa Bud."

"Okay, anyway," I changed the subject. "I got accidentally pulled into my television set once, and I've learned a lot about television since. That was also how I met the Turtles."

"I do have one question," Wilbur said. "Would the movie or show be in danger?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I time travel," Wilbur explained. "If you disrupt anything in the past, then you change the future, even causing anyone to not exist."

"Oh! If you're stuck in the television for a very long time, then that show becomes reality, and I would never be able to return to my world."

Before Wilbur could respond, he literally bumped into another kid. This one had glasses and he looked like he was wearing pretty decent orphan clothes. He was wearing a fruit hat, which disturbed me very much. _This must be Lewis._ Wilbur then grew mad...real mad.

"Lewis, I TOLD you to stay in the garage!"

"I did," Lewis replied. "But I went up the travel tube and I saw your family and-"

Lewis was interrupted as Wilbur 'blubbered.' "You met my family?!" He then yanked Lewis by the ear and ran toward another room.

"Excuse me," Wilbur said sternly. "I need to talk to him alone."

"And what's wrong with Lewis meeting the family?" I asked out loud, but Donatello only shrugged.


	7. Keep Moving Forward

**See the last chapter for disclaimer**

* * *

"So Lewis is actually from the past?" I asked Wilbur. We were all united back together in Wilbur's room, and Mikey was STILL playing chargeball.

"Yep," Lewis answered. "I was building the memory scanner and was about to present it at the science fair when Wilbur showed up. He warned me about some Bowler Hat Guy, but I went on. According to Wilbur, my memory scanner was destroyed by the same guy."

"I actually tried to convince him that I was a TCTF special agent from this time to show that I was being serious about the second time machine being stolen by the Bowler Hat Guy," Wilbur explained.

"Second?" Donnie asked.

"Wait, TCTF?" I asked.

"I'll answer your question later, Don. And Karena, it's the Time Continuum Task Force, which actually doesn't exist. I just made the name up." Wilbur answered our questions...kind of.

"So we made a deal: he would show me the future if I went back to the science fair afterwards. I 'agreed' and he pushed me into the time machine," Lewis explained. "But we broke the time machine Wilbur drove, and now I'm stuck here until _I_ can fix it."

"But why you, Lewis?" Leo asked.

"I'm an inventor," Lewis replied.

"Hey, Mike, wanna challenge?" Wilbur smirked.

"Dude," Mikey replied. "You've beaten me 7 out of 7 matches. How am I supposed to beat you? And you're not even a ninja!"

"On the contrary," Wilbur smirked again. "I'm a black belt karate kid."

"That would do it," Raph said.

"I'll challenge you, Will." Don stood up and volunteered. "I'm actually very curious about the game."

"Yes! I finally won!" Mikey shouted with glee. "I'm 1 for 76!"

"And you'd think he's really good at gaming," Raph said sarcastically and smirked. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, but I really laughed when Mikey was unable to beat Wilbur. I had to admit, I haven't had this much fun in awhile.

"I'm gonna take Lewis to the garage, if that's okay," Leo said.

"Good idea," Wilbur replied. "We'll meet you down there. Use the garage door; the code is banana. If it isn't, Uncle Gaston probably changed the code to garlic cheese balls."

"Garlic cheese balls?!" Raph exclaimed. "What kind of code is that?"

"Don't ask," Wilbur replied with a laugh, and he gave Lewis the blueprints for the first time machine.

Raph went ahead with Leo and Lewis while Mikey and I stayed and watched Wilbur compete against Donatello.

"Don doesn't play video games that much," Mikey explained as Wilbur explained the rules of chargeball to his opponent. "He's always working on inventions like ninja smoke bombs, the patrol buggy, the T-phone, the T-pod..."

As Mikey went on about Donnie's inventions, I kept my eyes on the chargeball game. Don wasn't doing too bad for a starter, using what he knew from his ninja training to hit the blocks and planning every move. He won the round, tying Wilbur to move on to the final round. I then turned to watch Wilbur's moves. He had really good timing of when and where to fire, and he was moving steadily. I noticed that he had something other than experience that Don didn't have; he was mighty and smooth like a river, he had excellent accuracy, and he didn't think about anything. He eventually won the match, and he shook hands with Don, calling it a good game.

"You're really good for a first timer," Wilbur complimented his opponent. Don bowed in return. "So, ninjitsu, huh? Who trained you?" We stared to walk out of the room toward the garage.

"Our sensei is a mutant rat named Splinter," Donnie replied. "He used to be a human named Hamato Yoshi from Japan. But he lost his home and family to a man named Oroku Saki, the Shredder, our enemy. Yoshi moved to America, but he encountered a new enemy-the Kraang from another dimension-and he was mutated as we were to our present forms."

"I'm sorry to hear about his family," Wilbur responded solemnly. "So are you guys like, his sons then?" We approached the garage door, and Wilbur typed in the code. But the door wouldn't budge open.

"Gah! Uncle Gaston must've changed it," Wilbur growled. He typed in the cheese ball code and we entered the door while Don's story continued.

"Yes," Don answered Wilbur's question. "And he loves us very much. We live in the sewers, but we have made a human friend: April O'Neil."

"You mean your _girlfriend_?" Mikey 'corrected' in a romantic kind of way. Donnie was starting to let off some steam while Wilbur and Lewis snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey!" Donnie gave Michelangelo a glare. "She's a friend, who's a girl."

"Are they actually dating?" Lewis asked.

"Nah," I responded. "Donnie's still trying to woo April back in his world."

Lewis continued to work on the time machine with Donnie trying to help. Mikey and Raph decided to take a look around the garage, with Mikey getting smacked in the head every time he touched something. Wilbur walked over to the time machine to clean it while Leo and I sat on chairs and watched.

"I think Lewis is having confidence issues," Leo said, and I nodded.

"I don't even know what I'm doing," Lewis complained.

"Keep moving forward," Wilbur responded.

"I mean, this stuff is way too advanced for me."

"Keep moving forward."

"And what if I can't fix it? What are we going to do?"

"Keep moving forward."

"What's up with Wilbur and that phrase?" Leo asked.

"I think I get it," I replied. "Learn from your mistakes, let them go, and keep going in your life. That's what Lewis is having trouble doing."

"_That_ is an excellent question!" I heard Wilbur say to Lewis, and he dragged Lewis up the travel tube. I decided that I was getting bored and I went in the travel tube up to the living room. As I started to look around, a woman approached me with concern in her eyes. She looked JUST like Wilbur, so I assumed she was Franny, his mother, and she was beautiful.

"What in the world happened to you?" Franny asked.

"Hehe...battles with bad guys in different worlds," I replied, telling half the truth.

"Oh goodness, let me help you." She grabbed my hand, and we took off to another room.


	8. Dinner

**See Chapter 6 for disclaimer. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so glad Franny Robinson took my story very well. Plus, it was nice talking like ladies and not too seriously since it was just the two of us in the room and no boys were around. Franny gave me a new set of clothes for me to put on: a violet-colored, black polka-dotted dress with long sleeves and black shoes with a two-inch heel and a bow around the toes. Right now, I was sitting on a chair in the bathroom while Franny was trying to fix my brown hair. However, I wasn't sure if she was going to give me bangs for a cowlick or not.

"So you teach frogs music, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Franny answered. "I taught them everything they know. I also know karate and I know quite a few hairstyles."

"You know karate?" I was surprised. "So you were Wilbur's mentor?"

"He has much to learn yet," Franny replied. "But he is very headstrong and cares deeply for those he loves. I only wish he would stop getting in trouble one of these days."

"He doesn't seem like a troublemaker to me," I replied back. _Stop it, Karena! You've only known him for a day! Stop thinking about him like that!_

"He gets bad grades, but he's trying to improve on that."

"That's it?" I asked. "He gets in trouble because of bad grades?"

"He also does some stupid things sometimes," Franny replied. "If only you knew him more." She finished my hair and told me to open my eyes. I couldn't help but open my mouth wide open at the person in the mirror. Franny didn't give me a cowlick, but she gave me such beautiful bangs that I can put to the side just above my eyebrows. Also, my hair was pulled up in a ponytail and curled.

"I think he'll like the new you." Franny smiled. "He's a sweet kid, but like I said, he can get into trouble occasionally. I wonder if he just needs somebody to talk to other than Carl." She paused. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" I said, touching my hair. "And who's Carl?"

"My husband created Carl to help around the house," Franny replied. "He cooks the food, he can calculate the odds, and he's like a best friend to Wilbur."

"So Carl's a robot?" I asked.

"Yes, and he's a big help. You'll love him!"

I got up to leave the room with Franny, but I had one other question in mind. "There's something about Wilbur that intrigues me. Has he ever talked to anyone about how he feels?"

"Other than Carl, not really," Franny replied. "Whenever we try to talk to him, he would just say he's fine. You like him, huh?"

"I just met him today, but...I don't know. I feel something that I've never felt before. I'll try talking to him sometime."

"Thank you, Karena." Franny and I walked out of the bathroom and we took a little walk. During the walk, a gold robot, Carl, approached us.

"Dinner's ready, Franny," Carl said, and then turned to me. "Who is this lovely lady?" I couldn't help but giggle; I liked the robot immediately.

"Carl, this is Karena Edwards," Franny introduced. "She's a friend of Wilbur's. Her clothes were looking nasty, but I fixed her up."

"Nice to meet you, Carl," I replied with a smile.

"Likewise to you," Carl said. Franny approached a comlink, and I figured she was paging the boys.

"Boys, dinnertime!"

"Not now, Mom!" Wilbur replied. He must not have been pleased according to his tone.

"If you aren't up here in five minutes, I'm gonna come get you," Franny warned, and she hung up. "He's always like that."

"Impatient?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Carl replied. "But he's also bossy and quite cocky. So where are you from? Do you go to school with Wilbur?" We started walking toward the dining room.

"I actually just met Wilbur today," I replied, and Franny explained to the gold robot my adventure with the Turtles, whom I'm wondering about how they're doing. We walked in the dining room...as a matter of fact, we were the last ones to walk in. Everyone's mouths were gaped open as we went toward our seats. My seat was next to Wilbur and Art, and even Wilbur's mouth was wide open. I also even ran into the Turtles here.

"Where'd you get the dress?" Mikey asked. "It fits you just right!"

"Nice hair," Raph said gruffly. I shrugged at the tone.

"You look like you're part of the future now," Don commented. "That style is perfect on you!"

"Who did that?" Leo asked. "I wonder how April would think of this place."

"I bet she would love it," I replied, and I approached Wilbur, who smiled.

"My mom did a really good job on you," Wilbur told me. "Your beauty adds to your personality."

"Thanks," I replied, blushing at Wilbur's comment. I took my seat, which was the most comfiest seat I've sat on all day. I looked around, and apparently the Turtles were standing because there weren't enough chairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Carl said. "Dinner is served!" All of a sudden, some mini-Carls came out of the robot's chest and served spaghetti to everyone. Everyone was please with the dinner choice...except for two people...

"I want a sloppy joe!" said the puppet, who I'm guessing was Wilbur's great aunt Petunia.

"I thought pizza was the main thing in the future!" Mikey whined...before being smacked by Raphael.

"On Saturdays," Wilbur added with a wink.

"Oh, Billie, can you please pass the gravy?" Lucille asked. _Who puts gravy on spaghetti?!_

"Coming to ya, big girl!" Billie responded, controlling her mini-sized toy train.

"Reminds me of the time we stayed off civil war on the black moon of Kiward," Art reminisced.

Throughout this whole chaos, I only paid attention to the music that was playing above us. I figured it was Franny's frogs doing the music, and they were really good for being frogs.

"Frogs have more music ability than people, you know," Franny told me.

"Really?" I said in shock. "I didn't know that. No wonder they're so good."

"Like I said, I taught them," Franny beamed with a laugh, and she turned to Lewis. "So, Lewis, are you in Wilbur's class?"

"Yes!" Lewis said.

"No!" Wilbur said at the same time. There was a pause.

"No!" Lewis said.

"Yes!" Wilbur said, again, at the same time. Franny and I were really confused at this point. Then I remembered that Lewis was from the past, so Wilbur kind of had to cover up the story. I was so glad that Wilbur replaced the disturbing fruit hat with a chargeball cap.

"Well, yes and no," Wilbur replied. "Lewis is...an exchange student."

"Uh...yeah," Lewis 'agreed,' confused.

"Where ya from, Lewis?" Gaston asked excitedly.

"Canada?"

"We're in Canada?" I asked the person behind me, but Don only shrugged, taking a bite spaghetti.

"I think you mean North Montana," a red-haired woman with a city-stylized hat, Tallulah, corrected. "It hasn't been called Canada in years."

"Have you heard of Sam Gunderson?" Lucille asked.

"Well, it's a pretty big country," Lewis said, referring to 'Canada.'

"State!" Tallulah corrected. _Fifty-one states?!_

"I wonder if you're related," Lucille said.

"Maybe if he took his hat off," suggested a man with strange goggles and a helicopter hat that could make him fly, Laszlo. He flew behind Wilbur, who stopped chewing the meatball in his mouth with a frightened look on his face.

"Ooh, good idea!" Lucille said. "Maybe we can see if he has the family cowlick!"

"He can't!" Wilbur exclaimed. "He's got...bad hat hair." I couldn't contain the laugh hidden in my throat.

"Oh, nonsense!" Art exclaimed. "Nobody cares about a North Montana man and his hat hair."

"Let's see the cowlick!" Petunia said excitedly.

"Okay everyone, hold your horses," Franny said. "Lewis, do you mind? I'm afraid this isn't gonna stop otherwise-"

Franny was interrupted when a meatball hit her face. All of a sudden, things started to get smug.

"Surely THAT is not the best you can do," Franny taunted Gaston, who had hit her with the meatball in the first place. He shot another meatball, but his sister deflected it.

"Impressive, little sister," Gaston commented. "Your skills are strong, but not strong enough."

"Your words do not threaten me, brother."

"Then enough words. Now the real battle...begins!"

Gaston fired a total of six meatballs. Franny easily deflected them all; however, Donnie got hit with the second meatball ("OW!"), and one of the frog musicians got bolted from his place all the way to the huge glass window after getting hit by the last meatball.

"Your meatballs are useless against me," Franny proclaimed.

"Then maybe it's time for...SPICY ITALIAN SAUSAGE!" Gaston exclaimed.

He fired the sausage, and Franny deflected it without fear. Unfortunately for Gaston, the sausage hit him fair and square in the face, and he gave up. Everyone applauded for Franny's victory.

"Ah, so your mother trained you!" Mikey said to Wilbur.

"Haha yup," Wilbur replied. "She's a great mentor."

"Is dinner like this every night?" Lewis asked.

"No, yesterday we had meatloaf," Art replied.

I was starting to think the Robinson family loved meat WAY too much, but they made dinner very entertaining...much more entertaining than the family dinners I used to enjoy.


	9. Toast and Dinos

**See Chapter 6 for disclaimer.** **Enjoy! (I apologize if the dino scene wasn't in depth)**

* * *

"Okay everyone," Carl announced. "Time for the second course. Now what would go better with meatballs than...PB and J."

Now Carl had some strange hat on his robot head with some peanut butter and jelly in it. Everyone was happy to have some sandwiches, especially Mikey. Everyone got two pieces of bread, which was 'shot' by Carl. I screamed when my two pieces flew toward me, but Donnie got hit...again.

"Gee, Donnie," Raphael made a remark. "You invent stuff, you're a ninja, and you can't catch food?"

"Well, I obviously didn't expect FLYING BREAD TO HIT ME!" Donnie exclaimed, raising his voice with each word.

"Cool it!" Wilbur shouted, then quieted down. "We have a problem."

Carl was struggling with the 'gun' that held the peanut butter and jelly, even hitting himself with a couple of times.

"Is everything alright?" Franny asked.

"We're just experiencing bugs," Carl replied as he continued to fight the 'gun.' All of a sudden, Wilbur bolted out of the chair and grabbed Lewis by the hand...again.

"My friend Lewis is an inventor. He can fix it!"

"But, Wilbur," Lewis started to say. "You know I-"

"Come on!" Lucille pressured him. "Give it a try!"

"You don't know what's at stake here," Art explained with panic. "Uncle Joe's seen the toast!" All of a sudden, Joe started to wimper at the sight of plain bread. His hand was shaking as he held on to the plate.

"We're past the point of no return!" Bud exclaimed.

"If he doesn't get PB and J," Billie started.

"We all pay!" Petunia finished.

"I don't know," Lewis said, afraid.

"You'd really be helping us out, Lewis," Franny said with a smile.

"Please!" everyone shouted with their 'puppy-dog pouts.' Lewis eventually gave in and started fixing the 'gun.' While he was working, I started to ask Leo what happened in the garage.

"The time machine isn't fixed yet," Leo responded quietly. "Wilbur showed Lewis the Robinson Industries and told him the story of how Cornelius built the time machine after about 1,000 failures. We thought it boosted up Lewis's confidence, but something went wrong. Lewis got really mad by the time Franny called us to dinner. Donnie thinks it's the electricity inside the machine that needed fixing."

"Okay, I think it's fixed," Lewis declared.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Billie exclaimed. "Let her rip, Lewis!"

"Quickly," Art cautioned. "Uncle Joe can't hold out much longer." I looked to see the plate no longer in Joe's hands, but his thumb was in his mouth.

There was much excitement at the Robinson house at this point. Carl was ready to spray the toasted bread with the peanut butter and jelly, and everyone was anxious to see if Lewis failed or succeeded in his attempt to fix the 'gun.' Unfortunately, the 'gun' exploded, and everyone was covered in peanut butter and jelly.

"I didn't know!" Lewis cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You failed!" Bud exclaimed, but to my surprise, everyone was happy about the failure. I could tell the Turtles were confused; all four brothers were giving each other weird looks.

"What's so exciting about a failure?" Raph asked.

"From failing you learn," Billie explained. "From success, hmmm not so much." _That's a good philosophy._

"If I gave up every time I failed, I never would've made the meatball cannon," Gaston said, holding out his cannon.

"I never would've made my fireproof pants!" Bud said...as his pants turned to ashes. "Uh...still working on the kinks."

"Like my husband always says-" Franny started, and she gestured to Carl to display a "Keep Moving Forward" firework show. After that, everyone rushed to the bathroom and got in line to wash the sticky peanut butter and jelly off our clothes...or change clothes at least. When it was my turn, I was amazed; there was a machine that just literally takes the stuff off without doing any damage to your clothes, and your clothes dry very quickly. We all met back in the dining room to prepare a toast with water in wine glasses. We approached our seats (or standing spots) with much excitement and anxiety until Franny calmed us down to grab our attention. However, Leo looked uneasy for some reason, but I didn't know why.

"I propose a toast to Lewis and his brilliant failure," Franny announced. "May it lead to success in the future."

"Gosh, you are all so nice," Lewis responded. "If I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you."

"Oh, uh, well then, to Lewis!" Franny proposed. We all echoed her words, and instead of drinking the water, everyone splashed it onto their heads. Raph and Leo were hesitant, but they joined in after Mikey and Donnie splashed each other with huge smiles on their faces. And then Michelangelo threw water balloons at all of his brothers, with each of them giving him a smack on the head. Meanwhile, I turned to Wilbur with a smile on my face, and he smiled back.

"I think he's finally got it," I said. "Keep moving forward...I like that."

"My dad's motto has been with us for a very long time," Wilbur replied. He felt a tap on the shoulder, and he turned to face his mother.

"What did he mean, if he had a family?" Franny asked her son.

"Oh, Lewis is an orphan," Wilbur answered while touching his glass.

"Orphan?" Franny was surprised, as was I. _No wonder Lewis wasn't having enough confidence before._ Everyone continued to have fun doing whatever they were comfortable doing, no matter what the circumstances were, but Leo approached me with a disturbed look on his face.

"We have company," Leo said just before we heard a giant roar. We all turned around, and there literally was a giant dinosaur outside.

"Big boy!" Art exclaimed, while Fritz fainted.

"That actually wasn't the company I was meditating on!" Leo said loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pet dinosaur?" Lewis asked the family, amazed at the extinct creature.

"Uh, because we don't!" Wilbur answered in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Lewis asked. "He's standing right here!" Just as he said it, the dino broke through the glass and grabbed Lewis by the mouth! The Robinson family started getting into battle mode, as Billie tried to use her real-life-sized train to get Lewis out of the dinosaur's mouth. Laszlo blinded the dino with paint while Gaston shot the distraction out of his cannon: Lefty, the butler. Lefty landed in the dino's face, and it got Lewis free of the dino's grasp. I decided then to join the fight with all my might, and who knew I could run in heels? But the turtles, especially Mikey, just hung back and waited. Leonardo continued to meditate on the battle and the 'company' he was talking about before.

I helped Carl, Tallulah, and Joe trip the dinosaur over on its back using Joe's chair and Tallulah's skates while Art "deep-dished" the creature, which didn't work. I managed to escape and join Franny, but Bud, Tallulah, and Carl were trapped in Laszlo's paint along the side of the house, no thanks to the dino for breaking free. While running, Gaston tried to distract the creature with his meatball cannon, which failed. Franny, Gaston, and I were knocked to the ground, and I blacked out, no knowing how Wilbur was doing.


	10. Trouble

**See Chapter 6 for disclaimer. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Karena? Karena!"

I woke up to someone shouting my name with worry in his voice. I thought it was Donnie at first, but then I saw white skin and black hair: Wilbur. He had his hand out to take mine, and I gratefully took it and got up from the ground.

"Have you seen Lewis?" Wilbur frantically asked me. I tried to remember what happened before I was knocked out, and then it hit me.

"He was heading toward the side of the building when the dino knocked me out with Gaston and your mom."

"Well come on!" The boy grabbed my hand, but I stopped him.

"I just woke up, and I'm feeling a little lightheaded," I said, and then Wilbur gestured me to do something that I couldn't figure out. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Climb on my back," said the teenager, and I was in shock. _He's giving me a piggy back ride...and is he even that strong to carry me? _"Trust me, if I wasn't trained, I wouldn't be giving you a piggy back ride." I still hesitated; I was eighteen years old, and this boy was only thirteen and still in training.

"Trust me," Wilbur Robinson assured me. "It's gonna all work out." The boy knelt down, and I finally gave in and got on his back so that we could at least try to get to Lewis on time. I directed Wilbur on where to go since I was the last person to know which way Lewis went. I had to admit, Wilbur was really strong for a thirteen-year-old, and he did a really good job carrying me when I couldn't walk.

After about two minutes, we found Lewis cornered at the side of the house, and here's the freaky part: the dinosaur was TALKING!

"I have a big head and little arms," the dino said. "I'm just not sure how well this plan was thought through. Master?"

"Master..." I pondered, and then it hit me again. "Wilbur! The dino is under control. See if you can figure out who or what's controlling it!"

"Got it!" Wilbur ran over to Lewis and grabbed his hand to get him out of the corner. The dino roared as his 'prey' escaped. Then Wilbur turned around and got a good look at the creature. All of a sudden, he had a frightened look on his face.

"Bowler Hat Guy!" Wilbur started to run, but he was caught by the T-Rex. "Lewis, RUN!"

Apparently, Lewis didn't give up. He grabbed a shovel, jumped onto a 'patch of grass,' and he successfully caught Wilbur...in the dino's mouth! Just seeing the two struggle to save each other was frightening enough for me. I tried to think of a plan to save the boys, but I found out I didn't have to; somehow the creature lost its grip on Wilbur and Lewis, and they got thrown on to the ground. I quickly rushed over to the boys to see if they were okay.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe!" I exclaimed as I panted. "So a dinosaur attacked you, and all of a sudden it acts like a dog. This is one strange future."

"That was NO accident," Wilbur replied with a glare on his face. "The Bowler Hat Guy captured the dino from the past and brought it here to get Lewis...and to kill me. Luckily, I found Uncle Gaston's meatball cannon between its teeth." He got up and smiled at Lewis. "Nice catch."

"Nice meatball shooting!" Lewis complimented. "Guess we make a pretty good team, huh?"

"Yeah," Wilbur replied. "Guess we did." At that point, the Robinson family and the Turtles ran over to us with alarmed looks on their faces, asking if we were okay. Since my being knocked out, I was almost back to health, thanks to Wilbur for helping me out...kind of. Lewis, on the other hand, was enthusiastic while Franny kept giving her son kisses.

"Did you see us take out that dinosaur? Oh man, it was so cool, Mom!" Franny gave Lewis a weird look, and Mikey and I cracked up...big time...at the look. Lewis apologized but Franny shrugged it off and kissed him on the head.

"Your...your head," Lewis pointed to Franny's bruise on her forehead, but again, she shrugged it off. "You guys have done so much for me."

"Well of course!" Gaston replied.

"You are a special kid," Art complimented.

"One of a kind," Billie added.

"Okay everyone," Wilbur announced. "We've all had a hard day full of heavy turmoil and dinosaur fights. So why don't we hit the hay, and Lewis and I will get going."

"Oh, do you have to go now?" Franny asked. "I mean, it's getting late. Maybe Lewis can spend the night."

"Mom, maybe some other time, okay?"

"Well, if you wanna come over, you just come over."

"Mom-"

"The truth is, we love having you."

"We really have to go!" Wilbur was starting to get irritated at this point, and I went to stand by the Turtles.

"No, you don't. You have to stay. I mean, what would be better for you than us? So, what do you say, Lewis? Do you want to be a Robinson?"

Both Lewis and Wilbur had a look of shock on their faces: Lewis's was representing excitement; Wilbur's, unbelief. Lewis eventually shook his head 'yes.' Everyone, except for Carl, Wilbur, and me, celebrated Lewis's decision and a supposed new addition to the family. Wilbur looked so frantic, and Carl had his 'you're going to be dead' look on his robotic face. The teenager looked as though he had no choice, and he flipped the hat off of Lewis's head, revealing his spiky blonde hair. Everyone now looked horrified and clung to each other as though the world was going to end.

"Okay, it's true," Lewis admitted. "I'm from the past. Now you know the big secret."

"Wilbur, what have you done?" Franny asked frantically. "How could you bring him here?"

"That...is an excellent question," Wilbur said, and he was about to talk again when Lewis interrupted him.

"Please, don't get mad at Wilbur. He was being a good friend."

"Lewis, I'm so sorry," Franny said sadly. "But you have to go."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said."

"I'm from the past. So what?" Franny went over to Lewis, and cupped his chin in her hand.

"Lewis, look at me. You're a great kid, and we would never do anything to hurt you, but I'm sorry. You have to go back to your own time."

"Yeah, about that," Wilbur said. "One of the time machines is broken, and the other one was stolen by a guy with a bowler hat, which would kind of explain the dino."

Everyone looked over at the T-Rex, who was now harmless, messing around with its feet. Mikey approached the dino and started playing with it while his brothers followed him, calling him crazy.

"I'm going to call your father." Franny started to leave, but Lewis spoke again.

"Wait, if I have to leave, can I at least go back to see my mom? Wilbur promised." Wilbur winced when he heard his name mentioned. Franny turned around and gave her son a glare.

"You promised what?"

"I was never going to do it, I swear!" Wilbur blurted out, and then he put his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Lewis also had a look of disbelief.

"You lied to me?"

"Nooo." But the black-haired boy couldn't keep the truth hidden any longer. "Yes." Lewis growled and started to run off. "Lewis, wait!"

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to believe you were my friend!" Lewis shouted and then ran off.

"I am your friend!" Wilbur yelled desperately, and turned around wincing at his mom's voice.

"You're grounded 'til you die," Franny said sternly with a glare. Everyone started to walk away with either a glare or sadness in their faces. Even Carl walked off, leaving Wilbur alone. I remained standing at the spot I was at, feeling sorry for the teenager. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see a panicked and confused Donatello with the remote.

"I tried getting us out of here, but the remote doesn't work," Donnie explained. "And I haven't cracked the mystery yet."

"It's okay," I replied. "I need to talk to somebody anyway."

"The Magician is coming," Leo chimed in. "I can feel his presence in the city."

"That would explain why it's not working!" Donnie exclaimed. "We're still going to be stuck here."

While the two brothers argued, I approached the sad teenager, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately, he wiped my hand off.

"Don't touch me, Mom!" Wilbur yelled with the sound of tears forming in his eyes. I decided to take a different approach.

"Wilbur," I called to him with a soothing voice. The boy finally realized that I wasn't his mom, and he turned to look at me. The spark of life that was in him was not present as he breathed heavily and as he cried. It was then I noticed his eyes: chocolate-colored, so kind, so caring, they were the source of the spark of life in Wilbur Robinson. But in his eyes were also tears that took the spark away. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and this time he didn't wipe them off. He only stared into my eyes and sniffed every ten seconds. I also noticed he was shaking because of the tears. He looked and felt so broken.

"This is the worst day I've ever had in my life." Wilbur finally said, looking to the ground. I placed my hand under his chin, and I brought his face up so that he could stare at my hopeful green eyes.

"Please," I asked the boy, who I unknowingly started to have feelings for. "Tell me what happened."


	11. Wilbur's Story

**See chapter 6 for disclaimer. Also, the beginning of the story Wilbur is telling Karena is a brief summary of the video game "Meet the Robinsons." Enjoy!**

* * *

"It all started when I was using the second time machine," Wilbur told me. "Like I said earlier, I went back in time just to have fun and have a collection. I would take pictures with my camera of historic people, like King Tut and Albert Einstein. Anyway, I was taking out the garbage before using the time machine last night, and I forgot my camera. I hastily went back to go grab it when I realized that I forgot to lock the garage door. By the time I got back to the garage, the time machine was already gone."

We were sitting down in the grass while Wilbur was telling me about his bad day. I started to see why he hid everything from his parents; they have high expectations for him, wanting him to be just like his dad.

"So you went back to the past to see Lewis about this Bowler Hat Guy?" I aske dhim.

"Yes," Wilbur replied. "But I got called back to my time just as I reached the science fair. I returned, and my time was messed up."

"How messed up?"

"Very. The city wasn't Utopian anymore. Instead of Robinson Industries, there was Magma Industries, and there was a volcano in the middle of the city. Not only that, but there were also robotic ants who took the time machine. So I had to go underground and defeat the ant queen, Lizzie. But the hoplite robots took the time machine just after I was about to get it back, so I had to go to Magma Industries to stop Emperor Stanley."

"Emperor Stanley?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup, I laughed too," Wilbur said with a weak laugh. "I fought Prometheus, the lava rock creature, and it accidentally pressed a button after a huge organic rock fell on his head. The city would've been destroyed if I hadn't gone back to the past and be very careful about opening the door."

"What happened before?" I asked. The black-haired teenager turned his head to look at me, and I noticed his face was no longer red.

"I slammed the door into Stanley. But I was careful this time. I complimented Stanley and Lizzie on their projects, and I proceeded to stop the Bowler Hat Guy. But the science fair was already destroyed, and the Bowler Hat Guy escaped. I thought he was going to head to this time, so I came back."

"But he wasn't in this time..."

"Correct. He was, in fact, at the science fair...back in the past. So I prepared to go back to the past, but this time changed again. But this time, I had to face a huge bowler hat: Mega-Doris. Luckily with my disassembler...okay fine, my dad's disassembler, I defeated Mega-Doris, and I went back to the past."

"And you brought Lewis here," I finished.

"Yep. Now you know why, and Carl knows too." Wilbur paused for a few minutes to take in some air and calm down some more. "My parents expect me to do so much. They expect me to follow their footsteps and become a scientist like my dad, but being a troublemaker is my only talent."

I shot up and gave the teenager a glare. I couldn't believe out of all the times in the world to give up, he picked this one...especially when Lewis could be in trouble.

"Okay, those are the words of a quitter," I told the boy sternly. "You are Wilbur Robinson, one of a kind. You are so full of life, you always want an adventure, you don't give up, and you are calm when you're in a difficult situation."

"I don't even know if I even did the right thing when I grabbed the prototype time machine," Wilbur replied, and I smiled at him.

"Wilbur, you are actually very wise in my eyes. You have made mistakes, yes, but you learn from them and move on. That's what a wise person does. Your parents may not see you as wise and smart, but I believe you are quite wise and smart in your heart."

Wilbur shot up and looked at me with wide eyes. I offered my arms out for a hug, and he accepted it. He then wiped the remaining tears away form his face and he smiled.

"No one has ever told me that before," the boy said. "Not in that way. Do you actually mean it?" I laughed and I nodded 'yes.'

"Don't you have a friend to catch up with?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh gee, Lewis!" Wilbur started to run, but not before he smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you.' I approached Donatello, who was still trying to figure out how to fix the remote. He smiled as well as Leonardo when I reached them after a couple of minutes. Raphael was still reprimanding Michelangelo about playing with dinosaurs.

"How did the talk go?" Leo asked me. I smiled.

"It helped Wilbur a lot...I hope," I replied.

"I'm starting to think Leo's right," Donnie said in frustration. "Everything looks fine, yet I can't turn it on."

"KARENA!"

"Who called my name?" I asked the Turtles. All of them shook their heads when I heard my name again, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a panicked Wilbur panting for breath.

"Wilbur! What's wrong?"

"The Bowler Hat Guys has Lewis!" Wilbur exclaimed. "I need help to track him down."

"I'll join in," Don approached us. "I'm having no luck with this thing anyway."

"We'll need Carl to track him down," said the boy. "Can you help me?"

"You've got our backs," I replied with a smirk.

"Did you steal my smirk?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. We all cracked up laughing and went off to find Carl. I noticed Leo, Raph, and Mikey weren't behind us, so I turned around and asked what's going on. They told me they would be waiting for us to return.

Since Don and Wilbur were already so far ahead of me, I decided to run. When I got about two feet behind them, I steadied my steps to a sneak. After I got close enough, I grabbed Donnie's staff off his back in a flash and leaped over the two boys. My plan went perfectly well as Donnie turned around and didn't see me, and I stopped the two when I got in front of them. Both teenagers had mouths open, which cracked me up.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked with disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait. Has Splinter been training you secretly?"

"Did you copy my stealth moves too?" Wilbur asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I was taught when I took classes," I replied. While the boys looked for Carl, I decided to show off by doing some color guard moves with Donnie's staff while walking in time. Never did I know that Wilbur was watching me in awe.

"More stuff you learned?" the teenage boy asked.

"Yep! Only instead of ninjitsu classes, this is color guard. I spun a flag throughout my career in high school." I turned around and started to walk backwards so that at least Wilbur could actually see my moves. I performed a cradle, a left drop spin, an emilie, a right push spin, a butterfly, and a windmill. I even did a butterfly toss, and Wilbur was amazed at my skills.

"You are like my mom with bo skills," Wilbur complimented. I smiled, and I thought about my late mom for a few seconds. My thoughts were interrupted when I accidentally hit someone ("OW! Oh gee that hurts.") with my windmill move. I jerked and turned around to see Carl with his hand on his head.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, dear Karena," Carl replied. "It was an accident."

"Good thing I hit you, because we have a problem."

"The Bowler Hat Guy has Lewis in the city!" Wilbur exclaimed. "I can't rescue him without your help." He paused, and then he looked somber. "I'm sorry I messed things up. I talked to Karena about everything, and she helped me think about what I should do. I figured apologizing to you would make me feel better."

"You have to apologize to your parents and little Lewis too," Carl replied. "But I forgive you." Wilbur had a huge smile on his face, and I smiled when he gave me credit for helping him. "Let's find Lewis!"

"I'm gonna join my brothers," Don said. "You three have fun." We separated as we went back outside in the dark. Carl bent down, and Wilbur got on his back...or more like his neck since his head can stretch...kind of. The boy held his hand out, and I took it with a laugh. Carl straightened up and wrapped his robotic arm around my waist, and I was still holding Wilbur's hand. We both finally noticed after about two minutes and let go with a laugh...and I could've sworn I saw the boy blushing at the same time as I did.

We approached the city within five minutes, thanks to Carl's robotic legs and his huge steps. I was quite in awe; the city looked beautiful with its lights on. I turned to Wilbur, who was smiling.

"Your dad did all this?" I asked, and Wilbur nodded. "This is AMAZING!"

"It's more clearer in the daytime, trust me," the boy replied, and then looked forward with a grim look on his face. "This building was where my dad lived as an orphan. The Bowler Hat Guy must've taken him here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" I exclaimed, and Carl came to a stop. Wilbur gave me a look of confusion. "Lewis is your father?"

"Congratulations, you solve the mystery," Wilbur answered.

"That would explain the weird-looking hat and everything!" I exclaimed, and I punched Wilbur in the shoulder. He winced. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Lewis was present," the boy answered. I suddenly felt guilty for reprimanding him. "It's okay; I deserved that punch."

"Can we go now?" Carl asked.

"Oh, sorry," Wilbur and I said at the same time. I put on a look of humor, and I pointed at Wilbur.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

"What?!" Wilbur exclaimed, and I cracked up. We approached the roof of the abandoned orphanage, and Wilbur and Carl mimicked a pigeon to grab Lewis's attention. The plan worked; Lewis rolled away in the wagon with a box, and 'fell' off the roof. Carl caught Lewis, and I caught the box with a compliment from the black-haired boy.

"Hate to foil your evil plan and run, but ta ta!" Carl said, and we walked away back to the Robinson house.

"I bet you're glad to see me!" Wilbur said to Lewis, but he got another punch in the shoulder as a response.

"That's for not locking the garage door!" Lewis reprimanded. Wilbur laughed, but stopped when he realized Lewis also cracked the mystery.

"I gotta admit," Wilbur said happily. "This will be a great story to tell me someday."

"Look at that, boys," Carl said with joy. "We're almost home free-ah!"

All of us felt a jolt, and all of a sudden, we were on the ground. I was hit the hardest; the box escaped my hands, and a robotic hat grabbed the box and flew toward what would be the stolen time machine. Unfortunately for Carl, he was shut down and lifeless. We all turned toward the time machine, and I got a good look at the person who Wilbur called the Bowler Hat Guy, and he looked quite unhealthy.

"Take a look around, boys, because your future's about to change." The Bowler Hat Guy grinned evilly, and he escaped to another time.

"Lewis, you have to fix the time machine!" Wilbur exclaimed with a fist in his hands. Now he really sounded frantic.

"No, no, I-I can't!" Lewis stammered. "Why not your dad? You could call him!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to work," I replied.

"You are my dad!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"But that's in the future!"

"There won't be a future unless you fix the time machine!" Wilbur explained. "Look, I messed up. I left the garage unlocked and I tried like crazy to fix things! But now it's up to you. You can do it, Dad." He turned toward me. "I'm sorry, dear Karena. I'm so sorry."

"Wilbur..." I started to talk, but all of a sudden, blue smoke surrounded the boy.

"Karena? Lewis? Lewis!" Wilbur started to disappear and he flew toward the hole in the sky.

"Wilbur!" Lewis called.

"No!" I exclaimed, and I sighed. "He doesn't exist now. We have to tell the others." Lewis and I started to run toward the Robinson family and the Turtles respectively. But the Turtles...and the Magician found me first. Luckily, Lewis successfully went into the house.

"Ah, the Magician who is supposed to be behind bars," I said with a smirk. "I see you haven't given up yet."

"Karena!" I heard Donatello call my name, and all the Turtles were behind me. As they approached me, I noticed that the beautiful Utopian city was now a polluted city with green skies. The Robinson house was not a Mega-Doris hat...as Wilbur called it, and Doris hats were surrounding all of us. I came up with a plan.

"You guys take care of the hats. I'll take care of the Magician."

"Alright!" Raphael remarked. "We finally have a real fight on our side!"

The Turtles created the perfect distraction, because the hats surrounding me and the Magician 'crept' toward the four brothers.

"Well, it's only you and me," I remarked.

"Oh good," the Magician said. "I was beginning to think your boyfriend would try to stop me. At least he is out of the way now so that I can settle the score."

"First of all, there will be no score-keeping here. And second, that boy is not my boyfriend!" Then it hit me: Wilbur was the one who helped me and the Turtles find Mikey. He was the one who asked if I was okay during the dinosaur fight. He didn't hesitate to talk to me about his day. To add to that, he was bold, daring, adventurous, and...handsome. He was Wilbur Robinson. He had a spark of life in him all the time, and his chocolate-colored eyes were so full of care. He might not have been my boyfriend at the moment, but I felt as though I could tell him anything and trust him with what I said, and he was so sweet about helping me no matter what the situation was. I really was falling for him, and I promised myself to win this fight and help Lewis get Wilbur back.

"He won't be able to help you," the Magician taunted. But I had a smirk on my face and got into a fighting position.

"No, but his wise words are with me in this fight."


	12. Duel of the Fates

**See Chapter 6 for disclaimer. Enjoy!**

* * *

I started to wish I had asked one of the Turtles to borrow a weapon. The Magician had his magic to rely on; I only had my aerobics and my fists and feet. Also, the rank smell of the city wasn't helping me at all. What also didn't help was that I was thinking about how the Turtles were doing or even how Lewis was doing. I wasn't even thinking about myself.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the time machine flying, which meant Lewis was successful in his mission. But to my disbelief, the Turtles were approaching me with worry while the Mega-Doris 'ran' around us.

"Karena!" Leo exclaimed. "Lewis is now the distraction."

"But what do we do?" Donnie asked.

""We try to kick some butt!" Raph said, and he charged at the Magician. The Magician must've been stronger since he faced the Turtles last time, because he took out Raphael with one hit! Mikey and Donnie tried attacking together, but my foe was even more powerful than ever, knocking the two down together. Leo was the only Turtle standing, and he put up a good fight against the Magician and his magic. Their fight must've lasted for about three minutes until Leonardo was finally defeated.

"Karena, you're our only hope now," Leo explained with a weak voice. "Use our weapons. We think you've been trained enough to defeat him. Good lu-"

Before Leo could finished, a Doris hat landed on his head and took control of him. His three brothers were also under control of the Doris hats, and I was the only one standing. A Doris hat tried to take control of me, but I managed to grab Leo's katanas and sliced the hat in two. The Turtles then attacked me, but with my smart wits, I managed to swipe all the clothing and equipment I needed to put all of their weapons in. I successfully armed myself while destroying all the Doris hats that kept coming toward me and fighting the Turtles and the Magician.

"I'd say we're about even," I said to the Magician with a smirk.

"You were lucky this time," the Magician replied. "But I am even more powerful than that."

"Well, then I guess it's a duel of the fates," I remarked, as I grabbed my iPhone, which to my surprise works in this movie, and put on "Duel of the Fates" from a movie I was transported to a month ago.

"Not likely." The Magician and I stood for about a minute into the song. I took out Mikey's nunchucks and started fighting the Magician. I didn't exactly do well in that part of the fight, for I didn't know how to use the weapons. I didn't even hit my foe either. The Magician disarmed me of the nunchucks quickly, and about a minute and forty seconds into the song, I drew Raphael's sais and attacked him. I did even worse with these weapons; the Magician disarmed me with one strike.

"Those weapons are useless against me, especially when the Turtles are against you."

"Not when I got THESE!" I yelled, and I drew Leo's katanas at about two minutes into the song. Now not only was the Magician attacking me, but the Turtles were fighting as well. I tried to pull off their attacks with all the stealth I could come up with, but I was disarmed of those by the katanas' owner. I actually did better with those, as I wounded...pretty much everybody...except for Leonardo and the Magician. I lasted about forty seconds with the katana blades.

I finally drew the bo staff two minutes and forty seconds into the song. I did the best with this weapon; not only have I used it in combat once, but I also have used something like it. Unfortunately for me, more Doris hats decided to show up and join in on the fight. _Swell._ This weapon had served me well. I quickly took Michelangelo down with a butterfly. I then used a move that my teacher made up, and I took out some Doris hats along with Donatello. Raphael and Leonardo were the hardest to take down. They did put up a good fight against me with their fists and feet, but they were no match for my guard skills. As Raphael was about to punch me in the face, I turned and did a windmill, which knocked him out. Leonardo, on the other hand, tried to kick me into oblivion, but I dodged the kick and took him out with a cradle. At about three minutes and five seconds into the song, I only had the Magician and a few Doris hats left. We stared for a few minutes, and I did a butterfly and a toss to get rid of the rest of the hats. I then tried to attack the Magician with a carve move, but he finally disarmed me.

"What are you going to do now?" the Magician taunted me. I finally thought about the time Don challenged Wilbur on chargeball, and I pictured the latter's moves. I also noticed at about three and a half minutes into the song, the polluted city started to return to the normal and beautiful Utopian city. I attacked the Magician with Wilbur's moves in mind after twenty-five seconds, but even that didn't work out as he knocked me to the ground.

"I won't be defeated by a girl again; that's just too humiliating for me," the Magician said, pointing at me. "Now you will finally get what you deserve."

"No one touches my best friend!" We heard a voice, and before I knew it, the Magician winced in pain. What I couldn't believe was there was electricity all over him.

"What is this magic that is causing me so much pain?" the Magician asked with a weak voice.

"You've been hit with my chargeball, and now you experience the pain of my fist for hurting her!" Then the Magician was sent flying and landed in the ground unconscious. I saw a white hand held out to me, and I took it.

"Thanks a mil-" I started to say, but I stopped when I saw the same black-haired teenager with the smirk. "Wilbur!" We hugged each other tightly for a minute. "You came back to existence."

"All thanks to Lewis," Wilbur replied. "And thanks to you." We approached the unconscious Turtles, and Wilbur was in shock. "What happened?"

"Don't ask." I shook each brother up, and all of them woke up in pain. Wilbur helped Mikey and Raph while I helped Don and Leo.

"What happened?" Donnie asked. "And why does my shoulder have a scratch?" I waited until all of us, including Lewis, were united together.

"Lewis was the new distraction, but not all the Doris hats went with him. All four of you were under her control and fought me after the Magician disarmed you. I managed to wound all of you with Leo's katanas, which I deeply apologize for, but I took all of you out with Donnie's staff. I was almost taken out by the Magician, and I would've if Wilbur hadn't shown up and taken the Magician out."

"So what do we do with him?" Raph asked.

"We'll take him to my dad," Wilbur answered. "He'll know what to do."

"Correction," I remarked to the boy. "I'LL take him to your dad."

"Karena, he's-"

"I know, darling, but he _is_ my arch-foe. I'm going to see it that he is locked up for good." Wilbur still didn't buy it. "Trust me, I've got it all under control." I smiled with a smirk, and that convinced him; he smiled back.

"Now you're stealing my lines," Wilbur said with a straight face, but he couldn't keep it and laughed. "Why?"

"That, Wilbur, is an excellent question." I helped Donatello drag the Magician toward the Robinson house. Wilbur and the other Turtles followed me, Don, and Lewis to meet the Robinson family once more. Franny was worried about us the most.

"Lewis, are you hurt? Any broken bones?" She asked.

"Do you have a temperature?" Tallulah asked.

"Slime fog?" Billie asked.

"Scurvy?" Gaston asked.

"Tapeworm?" Bud asked.

"Cellulites?" Petunia asked. Lewis laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," Lewis answered. "In fact, I'm better than I've felt in a long time."

"Franny, they're gone!" We all heard a voice, and everyone looked sad.

"Oh boy," Franny said.

"Well, he's home early," Bud replied.

"Franny, I'm telling you, the time machines are gone!" An older version of Lewis, Cornelius Robinson, appeared outside. He then saw his younger self, and both of them waved, unsure of what to do. At that point, Franny grabbed her son's wrist while he was trying to 'escape,' telling the scientist that Wilbur was to blame.

"Ratted out by the old lady," the teenager replied somberly. "Harsh."

"I'll talk to you later," Cornelius said sternly to his son. "I need to talk to myself for a few minutes."

"Mr. Robinson." He turned around to face me as I walked up to the front. "I need to talk to you as well."

"Oh. I'll be back down in about five minutes." Cornelius went in the house with his younger self, and so we waited. Franny approached me with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Karena?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You really like him, do you?" We both looked at Wilbur, who was sitting on the backstep with his head down. I smiled.

"Yes," I replied. "I did speak with him as you suggested, and he didn't hesitate to tell me about himself. As a matter of fact, I think I helped him. He has a spark of life that ignites him. That's what I like the most about him."

"It's time for Lewis to go." Cornelius showed up at the door with his younger self. The whole family, the Turtles, and I gathered around Wilbur and Lewis as they got the time machine ready for take-off.

"Have a safe trip, Little Lewis," Carl said, and then he took out a picture of a much more muscular Carl. "Hey, while I got you here, I just wanted to give you a little idea on my design. These skinny arms don't exactly make the teapot whistle. All that really matters is, hey! Don't forget to invent me!"

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Lewis exclaimed with a smile.

"I love ya," Carl replied. Lewis then approached Bud and Lucille.

"There are so many things I wish I could ask you."

"Excuse me! Time travel now, questions later," Wilbur reminded him.

"Don't worry, just get back to that science fair, and we'll see you real soon," Lucille told him.

"Oh yeah, right, I will. Good-bye!" Lewis said. "Thanks for everything!"

"Oh, Lewis, one more thing," Franny said, stopping Lewis. "Just a little tip for the future: I am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right." Lewis looked confused for a minute.

"She's right," Cornelius replied. "I'd do it if I were you, and I am."

"Then you're absolutely right!" Lewis explained, and Wilbur impatiently honked the horn. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He stopped when he saw Donatello, and they smiled at each other. I went up to Wilbur, and I held his hand for a moment.

"It was so nice to meet someone who is as creative as I am," Don said to Lewis. "You just might inspire me."

"I hope I do," Lewis replied. "Talk to you later, Don."

"Do you think you can meet me at the front of my house by the gate?" Wilbur asked me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Sure."

"I'll see you then," Wilbur said, and he smiled. Lewis then went in the time machine, and I stepped away to give them room. Wilbur turned to Lewis and he spoke to him. "Well, it's not like you're never gonna see them again. They are your family after all."

Lewis looked up one more time to look at his future family, and he smiled. The time machine roared to life, and Wilbur and Lewis took off to the past. We waved as they left, and Wilbur probably didn't notice, but I blew him a kiss. Cornelius approached me and motioned me to go with him. I carried the Magician with me, who was still unconscious. We went inside, past Wilbur's room into what the boy called the Time Lab, which was absolutely amazing!

"You did all these?"

"Haha, yes," Cornelius replied. "My younger self thought the same way. And you are...?"

"Karena. Karena Edwards." Cornelius took my hand and kissed it.

"Franny has told me a little about you. Please tell me your story."

We sat down on comfortable chairs, and I started to tell the story about my adventure a month ago.


	13. Karena's Decision

**I do not own anything "Ninja Turtles", "Meet the Robinsons", "Skyfall" (the song), or "The Last Night" (the song) related. And I had to change my rating due to a disturbing scene in this chapter, so I deeply apologize for that. I even cried while writing the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And your son defeated my arch-foe when I couldn't. I'd be gone if he didn't come back."

"I'm very impressed with your bravery and your skills," Cornelius complimented after a minute of silence. "You say he has escaped from prison?"

"Yes, sir," I replied. "It's actually more like the Turtles' arch-foe freed him. I defeated him the first time, but he wasn't as powerful that first time."

"Since there are no prisons here," Cornelius suggested. "Give the Magician to the Turtles and hand him over to the police."

"Everyone would be scared of their appearance," I remarked. "But they do have a human friend who has been training to be a kunoichi."

"Then tell them to take your foe to her," Cornelius replied. "And have a scientist create a special cell for him."

"I'll tell Donatello to get on that," I replied with a smile.

"You seem very promising. What do you intend to do after high school?" I was quite shocked that the Father of the Future changed the subject.

"Go to college, get a bachelor's in music, and go from there."

"That's Franny's field; she would tell you all about that. But I wish you luck in your future."

"Thank you, sir."

I left the Time Lab with the Magician, and I went outside to the backyard where the Turtles were at. I laid the Magician next to their feet, and I got their attention.

"Donnie, I'm gonna need you to create a special cell for the Magician so that he won't escape next time. After it's done, take both things to April; she will be responsible for taking them to the police and keep the Magician in prison for good."

"What should we do with him until Donnie's done?" Mikey asked.

"Keep him in Splinter's room," Leo answered. "Sensei has sharp eyes and ears."

"What is his weakness?" Donnie asked.

"Wilbur weakened him with his chargeball," I answered.

"So, electricity. Got it."

I smiled, and Donnie turned on the remote. I motioned him to give it to me so that he could carry the Magician.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Raph asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay here for a bit," I replied. "I'm gonna head back to my world from here."

"But Karena," Donnie had worry in his voice. "You're important to us. You have to come."

"Donatello." I put my hand on his shoulder. "My part here is done. Just be thankful I helped you guys find each other."

"Karena," Don said, but I put my finger on his lips.

"You're home is in New York, and your duty is to protect the city. My duty is a completely different matter. Also, your heart belongs with April; she is more like you than I am. Mine belongs with Wilbur."

I hugged each of the brothers good-bye, and they got in the vortex to go back to their world. I pushed the button to close the vortex, and I walked to the front of the house to meet my best friend. I waited for about five minutes, and Wilbur finally showed up with the time machine. He got out and he walked toward me, and I to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Wilbur said with a frown. "I had to make sure everything was completely fixed and talk to my dad."

"So, you're still grounded?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only for a month," the boy replied. "But my dad didn't say no to my showing you the city." He smiled, and he took my hand. We walked to the time machine, and Wilbur helped me get settled in. The time machine roared to life once again, and we flew toward the city.

"So what do you drive?" Wilbur asked.

"I actually don't have a car," I replied. "How can you drive so well for a thirteen-year-old?" Wilbur laughed.

"My dad used to take me time travelling all the time when I was a little bit younger. I paid close attention to what control was what and what each of them did."

"How old were you?"

"I was eight when my dad invented this time machine." Wilbur paused at the gate to the city. "You ready?" I nodded, and we flew into the city. Everything that was invented by Wilbur's father, Cornelius, was incredible. There were monorails, flying cars, some buildings that reminded me of Disney World, insta-buildings that only took about five seconds to build, and even travel bubbles. I was in awe.

"So what do you think?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "When did the changes happen?"

"Way before I was born," the boy replied. "You'll have to ask my father about that some time."

"It's so incredible and hopeful."

"I'm glad you love it. Here's the main attraction of town." We flew toward a building: Robinson Industries. "My dad runs the company. This is the world's most famous design and inventing factory."

"_Keep moving forward_," I read the sign.

"That's his motto," Wilbur replied, and he stopped the time machine. "Lewis thought he could use the time machine to see his mom, but I told him that a time machine wasn't the answer. It was his memory scanner."

"The first real invention."

"Yes," the teenager replied. "I wish he'd listen to me instead of try to take the controls and crash the ship."

"Wilbur, it wasn't your fault. You were wise enough to help Lewis learn to adapt from his mistakes. You're a Robinson, and you never give up until your task is complete." Wilbur turned around and smiled.

"You remind me of my mom in a way. But you have so much more adventure than my mom did. You try to help me, and I smile because your advice is so touching to me."

"Your mom reminds me of mine," I replied. "She was always so caring, and she would try to help me overcome my situation." Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I hung my head while trying not to cry.

"Karena? What's wrong?" I sniffed a few times before I tried to talk.

"My mother died in a car accident years ago. A driver was very drunk and didn't pay attention to anything. His car severely hit my mother's, and her car was pushed into a ditch. The damage was very heavy, and my mother was found decapitated an hour later in her trashed vehicle." I was now crying heavily, which I have never done since the day she died, and I felt a strong hug. "She was only thirty-six, and I was seven when she was taken away."

"What did she look like?" Wilbur asked. I sniffed again and sobbed into his shoulders.

"Green eyes, blonde hair, and she was so full of life, kind of like you. She had high spirits, and she had a beautiful voice. She would sing to me to sleep every night. It took me a month just to get over her death. My dad tried to help out, but he wasn't as good as my mom. I visited her grave once a month since her death, and next week will be eleven years since her death."

I continued to cry into Wilbur's shoulders, and I felt a few tears from him fall on to my shoulders.

"What's your favorite song?" Wilbur asked me.

"_Skyfall_," I replied, and I felt my phone getting out of my 'pocket.' All of a sudden, I heard the song play-that beautiful, but sad piano intro. And I heard singing, but it wasn't Adele's voice.

**_This is the end._**

**_Hold your breath and count to ten._**

**_Feel the earth move and then hear my heart burst again._**

**_For this is the end._**

**_I've drowned and dreamt this moment._**

**_So overdue I owe them._**

**_Swept away I'm stolen._**

**_Let the sky fall._**

**_When it crumbles, we will stand tall._**

**_Face it altogether._**

**_Let they sky fall._**

**_When it crumbles, we will stand tall._**

**_Face it altogether at skyfall._**

Hearing the boy sing had a different feeling for me; I actually felt like he was talking to me through music.

_**Skyfall is where we start.**_

_**A thousand miles and poles apart.**_

_**Where worlds collide and days are dark.**_

_**You may have my number,**_

_**You can take my name.**_

**_But you'll never have my heart._**

**_Let the sky fall._**

**_When it crumbles, we will stand tall._**

**_Face it altogether._**

**_Let the sky fall._**

**_When it crumbles, we will stand tall._**

**_Face it altogether at skyfall._**

Hearing Adele sing only made me cry more in the past, but when Wilbur sang that song, I felt a lot more confident, and my tears started to go away. At this point, we started to sing together until the end of the song.

_**Where you go I go.**_

_**What you see I see.**_

_**I know I'll never be me**_

_**Without the security of your loving arms**_

_**Keeping me from harm.**_

_**Put your hand in my hand**_

_**And we'll stand.**_

_**Let the sky fall.**_

_**When it crumbles, let us stand tall.**_

_**Face it altogether.**_

_**Let the sky fall.**_

_**When it crumbles, let us stand tall.**_

_**Face it altogether at skyfall.**_

"You're really good," I complimented with a sniff. "Who knew?"

"My mom taught me about the diaphragm and air in my throat," Wilbur replied with a laugh. "Luckily, my voice had just broken about a few months ago. Let me tell ya-I hated cracking my voice." I laughed and sniffed. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I think so."

"I've got a confession to make." Wilbur then started to sing the chorus of another favorite song of mine.

_**This is the last night you'll stand alone.**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

_**The last night you'll stand alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.**_

_**I'm everything you want me to be.**_

I looked up into his eyes, his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes, and he smiled. I looked down, figuring out what he was going to ask me.

"It's not going to work," I said. "I'm eighteen and you're thirteen. There's-" Wilbur put his finger on my lips, and he cupped my chin with his other hand. He smiled, staring into my green eyes.

"Karena, I don't care how far apart in age we are. It'll work. I know it will. I really like you, and I want to be more than just friends. I truly haven't been happy with my life until you came along. When you gave me advice no one has ever given me before, I knew instantly in my heart that you were the one for me, to help me be truly happy."

"Well then, I have a confession to make as well," I replied, and I put my hand on his cheek. "I really like you too. I just didn't have the heart to tell you." Wilbur's mouth gaped open, and I just smiled. After a minute, the boy smiled with me, and he put his hand on my cheek. We got closer and closer to each other, eventually feeling our breaths and heartbeats, and our lips met with our eyes closed. It felt like the melody and harmony singing together as our lips moved as smooth as a river. I could picture my mother crying and smiling at the same time in heaven as she witnessed our kiss from above. I knew I had made the right choice. Wilbur Robinson and I, Karena Edwards, kissed our first for one minute as a couple. We smiled after we broke the kiss, and we hugged.

"Your heartbeat is beautiful," I said, blushing. Wilbur blushed at the comment as well.

"Your heartbeat is angelic," the boy replied, and smiled. "Let's go home." He flew the time machine back to his place. When he landed the machine in the garage, I started to get up, but he stopped me. Wilbur scooped me up in his arms, and we leaped to the ground as I held him tight. We were greeted by a very shocked Carl and the smiling Robinson parents. Wilbur looked down into my eyes with a smile. "This is the best day of my life. Thank you, Karena Edwards."

"No, Wilbur Robinson," I corrected. "Thank you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in a very long time. I'll see you in a month, okay?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he returned it. Wilbur walked over to Carl while I, to Franny and Cornelius.

"Do you think you can find an apartment for me here?" I asked. Franny hugged me tight.

"Of course we will," Franny replied. "Thank you for helping Wilbur, and for helping us."

"How did I help you?" I asked.

"You taught us to respect our son for who he is," Cornelius answered. "He has much to learn, but he isn't a second Cornelius Robinson." I smiled, and I shook hands with the Father of the Future. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, sir." I walked over to Carl, who also shook hands with me. "Take care of Wilbur for me."

"It was so nice meeting you, Miss Karena," Carl replied. "We will miss you for the next month."

"And I, you guys." I handed the remote to Wilbur. "Just press this button if you need to talk to me." We hugged again, and we shared a short kiss. "Good-bye, my dear."

"Good-bye, my darling," my boyfriend replied. "Until we meet again." He pressed the button, and I approached the vortex that would take me home. I turned around, waved at the Robinsons, and I went in, finally going back to my world.


	14. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Thank you so much for following me in this story! I do already have a sequel in mind, but I probably won't get started on that for another week; I need to catch up on some stuff. I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter, and I'll see you guys in a week or less.**

* * *

I got home from "Meet the Robinsons" when I noticed time here has not changed at all. Donatello came over at 9:40 PM, we left at 10:00 PM, and it is now 10:01 PM. I reflected on my second adventure in a television set. I battled Uruk-Hai at Helm's Deep alongside Leonardo and a few friends. The Magician was freed by the Shredder, whom I hope the Turtles will defeat, and he appeared on Paradise Island, the home of Wonder Woman. Raphael danced with Rapunzel. Obi-Wan fought Count Dooku. And I spent the day with the Robinson family. One particular name came into mind: Wilbur. The boy with many talents: karate, singing, strategy, flying a time machine, and he had many traits: wisdom, caring, adventurous, strong. But now he was much more than a boy who can do anything; he is my boyfriend, and I had chosen to live my life in the future with him. I feel as though the future in my world would only be in ruins, and I would have no place on it. Plus, I only had my dad left in this world.

I started planning for next month. Next month was Wilbur's fourteenth birthday as well as his 8th grade graduation, and my high school graduation. It would also be the time I would move on from this world to his world. The only difficult part would be telling my dad about it. I do hope that he won't complain too much. This is my decision, and I'm eighteen years old. He's going to have to respect me for my decisions eventually. So I started to make a video to give to my father as a parting gift. There could be a slight chance I may return to this world, or this world could possibly fade. I would never know. I went to bed thinking about the events of the day.

I woke up the next day, and I dressed in black. I went to the store and bought some flowers. I walked over to the cemetery and found my mother's grave once more. I planted the flowers there, and I reflected on that night. I also reflected on yesterday, and I started to talk.

"I miss you so much, Mother. I miss your singing, and I miss your wisdom and your spark of life. I still am in disbelief that you have been gone for eleven years, but I know you're in a better place now. You're watching over Dad, and you're watching over me. I praise the Lord for taking care of you and giving you a perfect home.

"Weird things have happened to me over these past two months, Mother. I moved into an apartment, and I bought a television set. But the remote brought me into two adventures I would never forget about. But in the adventure I just came back from, I met this guy. He is a lot like you, Mother; he is full of life, he is so caring, and he's a terrific singer. He is about four years younger than I am, but he has great wisdom in his heart. As a matter of fact, we just started dating yesterday. I told him about you and what you looked like and what you have done for me before you died. You would love him, Mother. I know in my heart you are proud of me, and you love me so much. I love you too, Mother."

I kissed her tombstone, and I got up and looked up at the skies. I could picture my mother waving at me from above and giving me a kiss on the forehead, just like she did eleven years ago. But this wasn't the end of my adventure; this was only the beginning of it as I walked away from the grave and to the coffee shop.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I have only one comment, and thank you for that (please comment!). Also, can you take time and read my prequel "Catastrophe!" and my sequel "Trouble!" (in progress)? "Catastrophe!" explains how Karena met the Turtles as well as Berethor and his group and Obi-Wan...kind of. In that story, Karena is very naive. A****nd in "Trouble!", at least one character from TV shows Karena has been in or has never heard of before is missing, including her boyfriend Wilbur. If you could R&R those, I'd appreciate it so much!**


End file.
